Oh If Only You Could Hear Me
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: The sequel to Oh If Only You Could See Me. Ziva and Tony moved with their three kids, Anthony Kate and Tali to Scotland. Everythings fine until Kate starts getting bullied. Can anyone help her before its to late. May contain Self Harm and Suicidal thoughts.
1. The First Day

**~Hey! I've wanted to do a sequel to one of my fanfics for a while, but I had a hard time deciding on which one. I decided on the fic Oh If Only You Could See Me, and I might make a mini trilogy think. It depends how this goes. Also, to those who left after An Unexpected Present, please don't think that's what I do all the time, I wanted to vary my writing. Anyway, I would read Oh If Only You Could See Me first to give you an idea of the characters~**

Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs DiNozzo got in the car with their family for the drive to school. Four years they had to turn their life around. Four years since Ziva's crazy record producer Justin White tried to kill her, Tony and their 8 year old daughter Kate. Four years since Gibbs went on the run from Mexico. Three years since he left. Two years since Abby's little girl Georgia was born. And one year since Ziva returned from her tour under her new record label. The family has just moved to Scotland as Ziva's record label moved their base there.

It was the first day at school for the three children, Anthony, Kate and Tali. It was hard for Tony and Ziva to understand the new system as far as years were concerned. Tali was going into Primary 3 at Primary or Elementary school. Anthony was going into S2 at Academy, and Kate was going into her first year or S1 at Academy. New school, new friends, new classes.

"Bye Tali, have a good day!" Kate yelled. Tali gave a small wave as her father walked her into her new school.

"Ok, I want you both to behave today. Yes I am looking at you Anthony," Ziva said to the other two children, Anthony looking slightly red.

"Why me? We do stuff for teachers all the time and as soon as I ask them to do something for me, I'm the bad guy!"  
"You told him to F off," Kate said.

"I didn't tell him, it was a suggestion!"

"Anthony," Ziva growled at her son. Tony definitely made the guys.

She drew up outside the school and walked her two children in. She had to sign some forms and meet the head teacher.

They walked through the door to find a small, fat bald man standing before them, ready to shake their hands.

"Hello, I am Mr Balding," The man said, "The head teacher of Munroe Academy."

"Ziva DiNozzo," she said shaking his hand, "This is Anthony and Kate."  
"Ah, come upstairs for a little chat?"

They went up two flights of stairs to find a quaint little office looking over into the cafeteria. It had a few chairs, a desk and a computer. He looked at a collection of sheets of paper, one set said ANTHONY DINOZZO the other KATE DINOZZO.

"I see, Kate. Your grades are magnificent. Mostly A's, the occasional B. Very high Kate."

"Thank you," she said very politely.

"However, Anthony here could use a slight behaviour improvement. Grades are good."

Anthony went red.

"So, Mrs DiNozzo, I need you to sign a few papers and then you are done. Here are your timetables, classes start in fifteen minutes."

The children went outside and looked at their timetables.

"Tech first!" Anthony exclaimed, "One of my favourites."  
"Cool," Kate said. Anthony knew something was up.

"What's wrong Kate?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a little nervous."

"You will be fine!" Anthony said, patting his sister on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Ziva emerged from the office and kissed her two children on the head.

"See you later," she said.

Now they were left to their own devices. What would this school bring?


	2. Friends and Enemies

**~Hi guys, I want to first thank you for your reviews and follows etc. But I also want to ask a question. I got a review on another one of my fics saying that people like me should stop writing 'tiva soap opera crap' as they put it and that it was Cote's choice to leave the show so we should all get over it. Now, personally, I agree it was her choice, but it was also Sasha Alexander's choice to leave the show too, yet people write Tate fics (which I am totally fine with). He or she said that this should be put elsewhere and should be used to write old school NCIS fics where they solve crimes. In my personal opinion, I think that's a load of bullshit. Yes it's ok to write that, but that's what the show does. Are people not allowed to write what is in their imagination? Anyway, sorry about that, I just want to know your opinion~**

Chapter 2

After getting lost and going down many corridors, the DiNozzo children finally found their way to class. Luckily they were allowed to go early to meet the teacher. When Anthony walked in, the teacher came up and shook his hand with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Anthony!" he said perkily, "I am Mr Bell, your craft teacher."

"Hello," he said not really knowing exactly what else to say.

"Do you enjoy craft?"

"Yeah, my Uncle Gibbs taught me a few years ago when he was here," he said, "I kind of picked up a few things."

"Anything with you?"

"Um yeah…" he said as he rummaged around his blue rucksack for the wooden pencil case he had made.

"Anthony, son. You have a talent."

At the other end of the school, Kate knocked nervously on the door of her music classroom. A woman turned around, not as smiley as her brothers teacher, but she seemed just as nice.

"Hello, I am Miss Black, you're music teacher. You are Kate?"

"Hello, yes I am Kate, Kate DiNozzo," she said politely.

"I see, do you have any musical experience?"

"A bit."

"What would that be dearie?"

"Well, I've been playing piano since I was five. And I have played Violin since I was 7. Oh and I play a bit of guitar too."

"Well you must be talented! Can I hear a piece on piano? The class are learning keyboard just now so you can do piano if you want."

Kate sat down at the piano and played one of her favourite pieces. The teacher was amazed at the end at Kate's skill.

"Amazing!" she said, applauding, "I would expect my higher class to play that!"

"Higher?" Kate asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry dear, I forgot you were new to the Scottish system. Higher is 5th year, so about 16, 17 year olds?"  
"Ah, thank you."  
"You are welcome. Now take a seat, class will be starting soon. I would say that you would have a lot to catch up on, but you only need to be able to play three instruments by the end of first year so you are fine."

The bell rang, and the class filed in. A group of girls walked past Kate and sniggered. She could hear the comments they were making, before they even got to know her. She didn't even know what it meant.

"Quiet class," Miss Black instructed, shutting up the sniggering girls at the back, "This is Kate everyone, she is new to this school. I want you to make her feel welcome. I'm sure you will, but don't forget that any teacher can say to the head teacher if your behaviour is discouraging. Anyway, class, go to your keyboards. Lyndsey, since you play piano, can you show Kate to a practise room?"

A small, shy girl stood up with big round glasses and blue eyes. Her thin brown locks were in pleats at either side of her face, falling onto her white school shirt and blue striped tie. Another new thing for Kate – uniform.

She walked towards Kate and walked out of the room with her.

"H..here is a practise room…" she stuttered.

"Thanks, Lyndsey?" Kate said.

"N..no problem."

Over in craft, Anthony was making fast friends with the guys. The popular guys. The tough guys.

"So, DiNozzo was it?" one of them said with a thick Scottish accent, "Whit's America like?"

"Warmer than here!" he said, receiving a laugh from the guys at his table.

"Yeah, you will get used tae it," another said. Tony was finding it hard to understand the accent, but did his best.

Back in music, Kate walked out of the practise room as she was called back to class. One of the sniggering popular girls bumped into her in the corridor.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped at Kate.

"I am so sorry!" Kate said, panicking.

"You better be fucking sorry!" she yelled, pushing Kate down to the floor. _Well that was successful _she thought. She stood up and fixed her skirt before walking on.

And for Kate, the day just got worse! In Maths she was picked on for her brains, in English she was picked on for her accent when reading, in Science her brains came out again and yet again she was picked on constantly by that one group of sniggering girls. She quickly learned the name of the main girl of the group, Tanya. She was the one she bumped into in the corridor. The guys picked on her too, for the same reasons.

At the end of school she walked down to the main foyer to meet her brother. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better…_

**~Thanks for reading, next chapter will go on to talk about what happens when she gets home. It will also go on weeks in advance, until she has had enough. I'm kind of writing from experience. My first two years of secondary school, I got bullied constantly by the guys in my class and a few of the more popular girls. It's stopped but I will always remember it and how much it hurt. Anyway, two things. Please review and either in your review or in a PM, give me an answer to my question at the top. Just wondering so I know what to focus my writing on. Thanks guys~**


	3. Anthony Finds Out

**~Ok, hopefully this story will get a lot more followers and reviewers, but since it is the story I am currently working on, I wanted to give a shout out to the author ****whatevermynameis. ****She is an amazing writer and deserves more readers than she gets. If you like this, you will probably like her stories too as they involve some NCIS characters as parents. That is all, thanks~**

Chapter 3

"Hey Kate, you ok?" Anthony asked, seeing that his sister was upset.

"I'm fine."

"Kate."

"Just a bad day, that's all."

"Ok then," he said, deciding not to go into any more detail. They then walked out of the school and into their black Honda outside. Ziva sat in the driver's seat with Anthony beside her and Kate in the back. Tony was at home with Tali.

"So how was the first day?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Great!" Anthony said much to Ziva's surprise

"Kate?"

"Yeah it was fine," she lied.

But it wasn't fine. Even after her first month the bullies continued to get to her. The names, the comments. One day after school a group of boys jumped her and beat her up. She came home covered in cuts and bruises. All she said to her mother was that she fell on P.E. and although her mother didn't believe her, she decided not to ask.

Today, was the same as the rest.

She took out the knife her mother gave her and rolled up her cardigan sleeve to reveal the scars up her arm. As the knife ran along her skin, it made fresh scars. The blood poured down her arm, her feelings leaving her body in the blood and the tears shed.

Her brother walked past the room and heard the sobbing from his sister.

"Kate?" he said. She hid her arm as her brother walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why are you hiding your arm?" he asked, concerned.

"I am not."

He tried to pull her arm away but his hand slipped. Blood from her arm had dripped onto his hand. He forced her arm out and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Kate, why?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."  
"Kate, I will."

"Just fuck off ok," she said in a low tone.

"Not until you tell me why."

"Just fuck off!" she yelled, loud enough for her parents to hear. She slammed and locked her door and put on her music full blast. Her head hit her pillow, staining it with blood and tears.

"Kate?" Ziva said pounding on the door, "CAITLIN ANNE DINOZZO OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Go away!" she cried.

"You are forgetting that I can pick a lock Kate." She unlocked the door and walked into the room to see her daughter on her bed, crying.

"Kate," she said, stopping, noticing the blood on the pillow.

"What do you want?!"

"To help."

"I don't need help, I just need to be alone."

"No Kate, we need to talk."

"NO!"

"Don't speak to me like that Kate."

"Just fuck off," she said slowly and clearly.

"That's it. No phone, no laptop and no friends over for a month."

"I don't have any fucking friends over here!" she yelled, "Or are you too blind to notice that?!"

"Zi, leave her," Tony said at the doorway. Tali was with Anthony, he made sure of that. Ziva shut the door and talked to her husband outside.

"Tony I need to help her," she said.

"I know you want to Zi, but if she won't open up…"

"Did you see her arms, Tony?"

He shook his head

"Scars," Ziva said, "all up her arm."

"Give her her space, she will open when she wants to."

Her parents went downstairs, with Tali behind them. Anthony walked back into Kate's room.

"I thought I told you to fuck off," she said into her pillow.

"Kate is it bullies?"

"What?"

"Do the bullies make you do this?"

Tears fell from her face as she cried into her brother.

"Yes," she cried, "Ever since I moved!"

"I want their names."

"Um, Tanya Scott, Abbie Cameron, Megan Hutcheson."

"Guys?"

"What?"  
"I know," he said, "two weeks ago. I saw it Kate."  
She cried more at this painful memory, "Tommy Lemthworth, Nathan White, Alex Brown and Chris Ross."

"I will find them."

"Anthony, no!"

"I have to Kate! For you!"

**~So, yeah. A bit rushed maybe? But as I said, I am making a trilogy so these will be shorter. Anyway thanks for reading~**


	4. Enough is Enough

Chapter 4

The next day, the DiNozzo children left for school. Anthony had done his research and found out exactly who he was looking for. He found the girls first.

"Hey ladies," he said.

"What the fuck do you want?" they asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Anthony DiNozzo. I assume you know my sister."  
The three girls looked at him in shock. He towered over them! Two of them felt threatened. Only two.

"Yeah I know your bitch of a sister," Tanya said.

"Tanya, don't," the other two whispered.

"Shut up, I'm not scared of this loser," she hissed.

"Let me make myself clear," Anthony said, in a low, threatening tone, "Stay away from my sister, or you will be sorry. She is stronger than you think."

He stormed off as the girls laughed. But what he said was not to be taken lightly.

The bell rung for first period. Today it was French for Kate and English for Anthony. Kate walked into her class, receiving glares from Tanya and her friends. She didn't know Anthony had already paid them a visit. She sat down in her seat, one behind Tanya. This was not going to end well.

"Let's get one thing straight," Tanya said, turning around to face Kate, "Next time your good for nothing brother tries to sort things out for you, never forget, I do NOT get afraid easily."

"Only because he can't hit you," Kate said, defending her brother.

"Because he's a boy," Tanya replied.

"Yes," Kate said with a smile, "But I'm not a boy."

"Are you sure about that?"

Both girls got out of their seats and spread their fight around the class. It was Kate however that had the upper hand. What would you expect? Tanya's mum is a beautician and Kate's parents were both federal agents!

She pushed her tormentor to the ground and punched her across the face. Tanya gave Kate a few hits two, but none of them were powerful enough to stop Kate.

Of course, their teacher witnessed all of this and sent them both out, Tanya to the head of the department, Mrs Slacks, Kate to the head teacher.

"Kate, I am disappointed," Mr Balding said sternly, "I thought I would see your brother here before you!"

Kate just sat there, not caring anymore.

"What on earth happened?"  
"I...I don't know," she lied. She knew exactly why she did it, but she also knew if she gave it away that she was being bullied, her life would be even more of a hell hole than it already was.

"So, you punched her, for no reason at all? That is an offence Kate. I'm calling your mother, you are suspended."

"I don't care," she muttered.

"What was that?" he said sternly.

"I said," she said, raising her voice, "I don't care!" After that she stormed out of his office and out of the school, only to find her mother outside, sitting in the car, waiting for her.

"I cannot believe you did what you did Kate," said her mother when they were in the car.

"Coming from an ex-Mossad and NCIS agent," Kate replied.

"My fights were for the security of my country! Yours was a bitch fight in a class room!" her mother said to the almost teenager.

"You don't even know what happened," she said as they pulled into the driveway. She got out, slammed the door and stormed in the house. Her father may have been waiting for her but she stormed right past him.

"CAITLIN DINOZZO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Tony yelled up to his daughter, only to get the reply of a slammed door and 'My Chemical Romance – I'm Not Ok' playing nonstop until her father came upstairs about an hour later.

"Kate," he said to his daughter.

"Go away," she said, her pillow yet again stained with blood where fresh scars had been cut.

"No," Tony simply said.

"What?"

"No. I'm staying here."

"What would you want?"

"To know if you're alright."

"Why would you care?" she said, facing him.

"Because, you are my daughter."

"No, I'm just the stinking middle child that no one cares about. You and Mum only care about Anthony and Tali! I'm sick of it!"

"Ziva, come up here a second," he said.

"Yes," she said once she was at the door.

"Kate says that we don't care about her."

"Tony, go downstairs, let me handle this," she said, walking to Kate's bedside. Tony left the room.

"Look Kate, do you understand what you are doing to yourself? You are making your father upset. You are no longer a good role model for Tali. She always wanted to be just like you!"

"Maybe then it would be better if I just wasn't around!"

"You don't mean that Kate. Come down when you are out of a strop."

Ziva shut the door, leaving Kate to her own devices.

_Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist…_

She went through her drawers and found the pills she had been saving for a day just like this. A day when she was ready to end it all.

She swallowed them all, she hoped that it would be enough to end it.

_Goodbye….._

**~Yeah I probably should have warned you about that. Sorry. Ziva was probably kind of out of character, but she was kind of what she was like in Season 3. You know, what I like to call B.S. – Before Somalia. Anyway thanks a lot for reading~**


	5. Regret

**~Hey thanks for the follows guys. I just wanted to say that this chapter will have a lot of Tiva. It also may be a bit upsetting, so just a warning, it depends how you take things (and how god or bad my writing is). Thanks~**

Chapter 5

Tali was upstairs in her bedroom when she heard a thud coming from Kate's room. She walked in and found Kate lying on the floor.

"Kate are you ok?" she asked.

There was no reply

"Kate, wake up," she said.

"Tali," her mother shouted upstairs, "what was that noise?" Ziva walked upstairs to find Tali sitting next to her sister.

"KATE!" she screamed, shaking her daughter's body frantically trying to get a reaction. Anthony heard her mother's scream and came in to find Tali crying.

"Something's wrong with Katie," she cried into her brother.

"Mum," Anthony said, worried for his sister.

"Get your father and call an ambulance," she said frantically. Anthony ran downstairs as Ziva checked Kate for a pulse. None that she could find.

"Kate please wake up," Ziva said, beginning to cry, "please…"

"What happened?" Tony said, bursting through the door.

"Kate's passed out, I can't find a pulse," she said, tears streaming down her face. Tony walked over and found the empty pill box underneath the bed.

"She probably overdosed," he said, trying to stay calm.

"The paramedics are coming," Anthony said, his voice shaky and breaking.

"Why would she do this to herself?" Ziva said.

"Did you really just ask that?!" Anthony almost yelled.

"Yes! Do you know something we don't?"

"If you had listened to anything she had said then maybe you could have helped her!" he yelled through the tears.

"What?!"

"She was being bullied, and you didn't even notice. You didn't even care. You just thought she was acting up and never bothered to delve deeper! You just said that she was in a strop, you didn't even give a shit! Dad and I tried, but no one can talk to a daughter like a mother! She's a bad role model? Maybe you are a bad teacher."

The paramedics bust in and tried to revive her. Although she was still unconscious, they got a pulse.

"It's uncertain when she will wake," the paramedic assured. Tony and ZIva knew this, remembering what Gibbs was like.

Ziva drove their family to the hospital, so they were there soon after the paramedics. They sat outside, nervously. Ziva knew she had to get Anthony and Tali away.

"Anthony, do you want to take Tali to the play area?" Ziva said, pointing down the hall to a small room with colourful shapes. He held his sister's hand and left, thinking of Kate, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Why did you send him away?" Tony asked.

"It's my fault," she blurted out.

"What?"

"It's my fault she's unconscious, it's my fault we moved here and she is at that school. And most importantly, it's my fault that I wasn't…a good mother," she cried, sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, lifting Ziva's head up, "Zi, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up."

"If only I had listened to her! If only I had heard her point of view and not been such a bitch!"

"Zi, listen to me. It is not your fault."  
"Then why do I feel like it is."

"Because you are her mother, and you feel responsible for her."

"Am I not?"  
"She has her own life Zi."

"Oh god Tony, I hope she pulls through," she cried into his denim jacket.

"Me too, me too."

The doctor walked out of the room, head down, looking very serious.

"Mr and Mrs DiNozzo?" he said.

"Doc?"

"I'm so sorry, we have done everything we can."

As he said this, Ziva broke down. She saw the heart machine on Kate's room, flat line. She was gone…

Tony hugged his wife. Anthony saw this from down the hall and walked up. The look that he got said it all, he knew. He hugged his parents, sobbing softly. Tali, however, didn't know what was wrong.

"Where's Katie?" she asked her mum.

"Tali, Katie is," she burst out crying.

"She's in a better place," Tony said, "Up there, with God in heaven."

"She isn't coming back?" Tali said, crying into her brother.

Anthony, though upset, was angry. _I will find these bastards that bullied her, _he said, _and I swear they will never forget her name…_

**~So, I did say it would be deep. Most of you would have wanted Kate to live, but life doesn't always have a happy ending. Anyway thanks for reading, but this story isn't over yet~**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**~Hey, thanks again for the reviews. And a happy new year! All the best for 2014. So, to recap. The DiNozzo family moved to Scotland and the children started a new school. Sadly for Kate, their daughter, this brought bullies. She finally had enough of the insults and tried to commit suicide. Unfortunately, she succeeded, leaving Ziva feeling guilty and their son, Anthony, wanting revenge…~**

Chapter 6

The car ride was eerily quiet. Ziva was blaming herself for Kate's death. _Anthony was right, _she thought, _I was a bad teacher. And a bad mother…_

They walked into the house and Anthony didn't say a word. Instead, he went upstairs, alone, into Ziva and Tony's bedroom. He went into Ziva's drawer, opened it, and lifted a knife out. She always had a knife in the house. Something about a rule that Gibbs had. He knew he couldn't go out the front door with it, unless he lied.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked his son as he reached the door.

"I need to clear my head," he said. The knife was concealed, even his parents didn't see it.

"Be back for dinner, ok?"

"Yeah."

He went to the park just down the road, where all the guys from Ziva's year went. He took out his phone and looked at the pictures one last time. And sure enough, he found _exactly _who he was looking for.

His arm hooked around one of the guy's necks.

"What the fuck do you want? And who the fuck are you?!" he said, trying to escape.

"First, I am Anthony, Anthony DiNozzo. Secondly, I wanted to meet the son of the bitch who killed my sister."

"What? I don't even know who your sister is-''

"KATE DINOZZO, HER NAME WAS KATE DINOZZO AND KNOW BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS GONE!"

"Oh that bitch."

"You are so lucky I don't kill you right now."

"How did I kill her?"

"You drove her insane! You never gave her a break did you?! YOU NEVER KNEW HOW IT FELT! She had enough, I tried to talk to her. But she wouldn't listen. It is your fault she cut herself, it is your fault she took the pills that ended her life!"

"She committed suicide?!"

"Not so funny now, was it. All the bullying. All the tormenting. And know we have to deal with it. My sister left without a role model, my father left without a daughter, my mother left feeling all the guilt. And me, left without a sister. And a best friend. And YOU are to blame!"

He flung Kate's former tormentor to the ground and swung a punch. He brought his knife out and held it up to his throat. He wasn't actually going to hurt him however.

"You are lucky this time," he said, putting the knife back. He walked back home to find Ziva standing out the door, with a look that could kill you. She knew, she definitely knew.

"Anthony DiNozzo where the hell is my knife?"

He handed her the weapon back.

"Get inside."

He went and sat on the sofa while Ziva put the knife upstairs. As she went to her room, she couldn't help but look into Kate's old room. The white bed sheets still were red with blood and pain. The floor had blood smears where she collapsed. The bottle of pills under her bed where she had dropped it.

She walked in, and looked in her drawers. There was a diary! She opened it, and was horrified by what she read.

_Dear Diary_

_I just want to leave! Not just this country but this earth! Anthony is the only thing that helps me cope. My father tries, but it's not the same. Tali doesn't understand, and my mother just doesn't care if you ask me. She won't listen._

A few tears trickled down Ziva's face, staining the pages of the book.

She wished that she could just turn back time, and listen. Maybe then Kate would still be here…


End file.
